Many cellular telephones have the ability to take pictures and to record video using a built-in camera. Some of these cellular telephones can then transmit the images to other devices, such as personal computers or other cellular telephones, connected to a network such as the Internet or a cellular network.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.